poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Setting off into the night
Here's how setting off into the night in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure. heroes, Wilbur, and the spiders watch and wait for the lights to turn off, and they do. Thomas: Coast is clear. Wilbur: Okay, here we go. on a stack of hay Nellie: Looking good, Wilbur. Wilbur: How do we absolutely, positively know for sure that the gate won't open? Maggie: Don't worry, we checked it 3 times, it's latched tight. Nellie: Go for it. Wilbur: Right! a deep breath and jumps but gets caught on a beam. But he falls into a mud pile Nellie: Whoa! Rarity: Watch it! Don't get mud on us! Wilbur: Ha! What do you know? Let's hit the road guys! Nellie: Let's do it. spiders crawl on Wilbur Aranea: I guess this means we're really going. Toby: Don't worry, Areana, we'll be fine. soon set off and the engines and Dusty then switch on their headlights when they're far from the farm and our heroes come to the corn maze but they stop Pete (Narrating): And so with our headlights on, we start out on our greatest adventure. But first we had to tackle the corn field, and into the woods, and..... (sighs) who knows how much worse..... Edd: Do we really have to go in there? Penny Ling: Yeah, it's all dark and horrible in there. Mighty Joe: Yeah, I'm not going in there. Elliot: Yeah, this is crazy you guys. Smudger: Yeah, I'm out of here. begins to turn away Blythe Baxter: Come on guys. We'll just tackle this corn field and will be on the other side in no time. Duke: Yes. So don't me a wuss, Smudger. We're all a team. Penny Ling: Okay, that makes me so much better. Edd: Yeah, me too. Mighty Joe: Okay then. Boog: Yeah, come on Elliot. It'll be fun. Elliot: Arugh! Oh, alright. Smudger: Fine, fine. I'll go. then looks back and he goes forward. But in the corn maze they see scary faces Aranea: I'm not scared. I'm so not scared. Fluttershy: Well, I'm already scared. And I'm scared of what else could be in this corn field. Pete: Yeah, it could be something. Rattlesnake Jake: You mean like the fox? Pete: No, not the fox. But something far worse. Like a Velociraptor or Xenomorph! Applejack: Pete, quit it! Zoe Trent: Yeah, quit trying to scare us! Pete: nervously Relax, I'm just kidding. There's no way there's a Velociraptor or Xenomorph could go in this corn field. there was a bird caw Pete: shrink, and his eyes pop out as his pop out as we hear a Klaxon horn sound effect Spiders: screaming James: A MONSTER!! screams Courage: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! they all make a jet for it, but Wilbur hits a scarecrow and his glove files off and grabs his flank Wilbur: AH! IT'S GOT ME! then stops Oh, my... I'm gonna faint! so the glove flies off him which reveals it was Templeton crawling out Templeton: Get off you're butt! Wilbur: Templeton? Templeton: You'll never make it to the Hirsh farm like that. Wilbur: What are you doing here? Templeton: You know how a rat change his mind. You need my help, what else could I do, but offend the paw? Joy: down Wilbur's snout sarcastically Couldn't have anything to do, with the fact that you realize Wilbur gone, there won't be any slops for you? Templeton: shutters Are you saying that I'' have salvage motives? Joy: her eyebrow Templeton: It has absolutely nothing to do with my aid of Wilbur's food, I can assure you of that. So! How many babysitting days are we uh, talking about here, Wilbur? Wilbur: snorts Steamy: Never mind that! Mucker: Come on, let's continue on. Pete: Yeah right. throat Let's do a little traveling! Dagget: Wait guys. Maybe we should send one of the little engines to check out the woods. Kinda like a scout. Sir Handel: Since when do the shortest guys go first? Dagget: When the taller guys tell them to! Bertie: But speaking of short engines.... where's Terence? Hugs: I don't see him. Bertie: But.... he was right behind me. Zoe Trent: up '''IT'S THE XENEOMORPH QUEEN!!!!!!!!' see a model of the Xeneomorph Queen screeching and moving her arms back and forth as everyone starts screaming in terror as Willy and Dolphy hold onto each other as everyone's still screaming, but it then reveals to be Terence Our heroes: Oh, it's TERENCE!!!!!! starts groaning in annoyance as Dolphy and Willy notice their flippers holding to each other and they quickly let go Duncan: sarcastically Very funny Terence. You're pretty impressive. Terence: Well, come on. What are you guys waiting for? Let's go! they carry on Wilbur: It's.. It's actually kinda nice traveling by night. The wind on our back, the moon light above. Joy: Who are you fooling? Wilbur: Okay, it was worth a try. Hiro: It is nice traveling by night, I should know. I love traveling at night. Joy: sarcastically Yeah, that's why your marefriend is an alicorn who is the Princess of the Night. Grace: Hey, it's not so bad to walk at night when you get used to it. hears a tree falling and races across a river Templeton: Done gapping? It's this way. down a bramble then Wilbur gets stuck Wilbur: Hey! What's going on? looks back and comes up Templeton: Don't you know how to walk in the bramble? Would ya keep still? The more you move, the worse it gets. Wilbur: Can you help me out? Templeton: I like to help you, but uhm. Only two more weeks of babysitting would turn my into good. Wilbur: Two more?! Templeton: Hey, I'm not the one stuck in the bramble. Crank: Templeton, we don't have time for this! Piper: Yeah, we're wasting time! Templeton: Well, that's for Wilbur to decide. tries to get free, but falls down Wilbur: Fine! Two more weeks! Just get me out of this. crawls up and starts crewing the bramble and Wilbur gets free. But some are tangled on him. And they carry on, but they heard a growling sound Aranea: gasps What's that? Fender: Oh, no! I've seen this on the late show! Ghoulish fiends will hold us down and take turns nibbling on our innards. Then they'll eat our brains and leave our bodies for the buzzards! Willy: That's disgusting. Mrs. Calloway: Besides there are no ghosts anywhere around here! Daylight: What are you nuts? What could be out here that's not a a ghost? [Then suddenly they all hear the Jurassic Park velociraptor screech which widens their eyes and shrink their pupils. Our heroes: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! then it shows that it was Charlie who made the screech noise Rachel: That's not funny, you idiot! Courage: Yeah! So could you please stop trying to give me heart attacks for about five minutes?! Charlie: Okay! Sorry, you guys. the growl is coming from Wilbur's stomach Wilbur: chuckles I've just been alerted that I've forgotten something important to my big plan. Gordon: What is your emergency? Wilbur: Food! I think I feel faint. on his flank Templeton: Food?! Tell me you're joking. Smudger: Great! The last thing we need is a food emergency. Wilbur is sniffing Wilbur: Wait a minute. Wait a minute, I smell... Templeton: gasps Wilbur: Oh, yeah. I smell... Blackberries! some while some squirt his face, but he strains on a bramble but breaks loose and Wilbur rolls over to a tree and tree sap lands on his face, including some bark and leaves Honey anyone? Spiders: giggling Nellie: Wilbur. crawl back on him Wilbur: Hey! It's the Berk Conwood Tree! Just like Gwen said. run around and make it to a road Wilbur: We did it. We actually made it to the road. Nellie: And now all we need to do, is just got five, five, five miles that way! Wilbur: Right, that way! Joy: (indicating the other way) Unless of course it's that, that, that way! Wilbur: Uh, that way? Percy: Can we try to decide which way it is later? We shouldn't be on the road! What if a car comes? Bertie: Yeah, they're could be cars coming around here. Sharky: Don't forget about those trucks. Charlie: Don't be silly, guys. There aren't gonna be any cars driving this way at night! Vinnie Terrio: Oh yeah; then what do you call that? (points down the road, we see car headlights approaching) Charlie: Then again, I could be wrong. Billy: (as Jar Jar Binks) OH, NO!!!! Templeton: Heads up! HEADS UP!!! away Our Heroes: WHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! run away too then Wilbur does so by avoiding the truck by snorting! Truck driver 1: What's that?! truck stops and the 2 hop out Truck driver 2: I bet the farm we just saw a wild pig! Truck driver 1: Hope you're wrong, bud. A feral pig is bad news. 3 years ago, one took a whole field of my squash even dragged up a baby goat. Truck driver 2: We better warn everyone. is still running and stops as the drivers drove away Smudger: (as Echo) What the heck was that?! Duke: Alright, that was a truck. And that's why we are not suppose to be out of the gates. Wilbur: Gosh! Just like that! I could have been flatten, squashed! Joy: Bacon bashed, road kill! Fender: Or even pancakes! Templeton: Stop with the food references. I'm starving. Pinkie: Even I'm starting to feel hungry. Minka Mark: Yeah, me too. Hank: Man this trip is dangerous! Couldn't we just taken a jet or something? Knockout: some words Heavy weight. Wilbur: groans Nellie: Calm down, Wilbur. It's over, there's no reason to panic, just a little bump in the road. Wilbur: Neh! Twilight: Not helping. Nellie: Sorry! Now, straighten up. We're nearly to Cardigan's. And I'm sure Templeton knows the way. Right Templeton? Templeton: Of course I do! I'm the only one with this head on straight in this entire outfit! Eddy: (hops on Edd's head) Come on, let's get to the Hirsch Farm before the sun rises. Edd: Eddy, must you be so rough? Ed: Is it my turn to jump on your head? Edd: Let's just follow Eddy, Ed. Ed: Follow the leader! on Double-D's head Billy: Pah! Last one there's a slow coach! puffs forward Joy: Boy, are we in trouble. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Hiatt Grey